Ice & Love
by Chibi Shirayuki Chan
Summary: Hao had fight with Opacho, he goes to the Asakura house and wants a ski… 0.0 if you want to know what will happen read the story.Anna x Yoh [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**Ice & Love**

**Disclaimer: Hao had fight with Opacho, he goes to the Asakura house and wants a ski… 0.0 if you want to know what will happen read the story.**

**Anna x Yoh, Horo x Tamao, Pilica x Ren, Hao x OC**

**Chapter 1: Hao wants ski but why? 0.0**

"Goodbye" he whisper and gone with the spirit.

at Yoh place

"Give me that!" he yells

"NO! I want it!" Horo yells too.

"It's a challenge?" Ren asks.

"YES!" Horo answer "KORORO!"

"BASON" Ren said and the 2 spirits came.

"Shut up! I want to sleep" Yoh said and fall asleep. Both the shamans shut their mouth as the hear Yoh's snores. Meanwhile Anna, Tamao and Pilica were in the onsen and they notice that was with them. Something shows up from the water, it was…………

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the girls shout and get out from the onsen. They put their towel on their bodies as the boys came to the onsen. "Are you ok?" they ask the girls. "Yes…" they answered.

"There is something…" Anna whisper to Yoh and he throw a sandal and it hit on the figure.

"ITAII" the figure shout and go out from the water.

"Hao? What are you doing here? Why are you peeking to the girls?" Yoh ask. "Can you get out?" Anna disturb as she tried her blush. The boys go out from the onsen so the girl can to get dressed. After they got dressed, they go to the living room. "So what are you doing here?" Horo ask.

"I had fight with Opacho" he answer.

flashback

"Opachooooooooo!" Hao yelled. Opacho came to him. "What?" she asks.

"Where's the cookies?" he ask. "I don't know?" Opacho answer.

"I buy the cookies today and them gone! You don't eat them right?" Hao said.

"Ummmm….no" she said again.

"Really? Soooo…why you have a crumb on your face?"

"I…don't k…know?" Opacho ask. "You're not…?" Hao asks as he goes pale. "I'm sorry…I was hungry" she whisper. "This 5 time you eat my cookies!" Hao yelled at her. "SPIRIT OF FIRE! (**A/n: **Hao is crazy about cookies) he said and the spirit of firecame.

end flashback

"Why you don't knock on the door?" Anna asks.

"Because…it's so worthless" Hao said and smirked. "And you have to come to the onsen?"

She asks again. "Every time in Different places. You were so _hot_ under the water" as he finish spoke Anna slap him, hard._ "Prevent"_ the girls said and glared to him. Hao set next to Yoh and away from the girls. "Can I stay here for a few days?" he asks.

"As long as you don't peeking to us and you help with the housework ok" Anna said.

"Ok, I promise" Hao said.

**A\n: ok for now I finish but I'll return! Please Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2:ice,hands and fall

Hey it's my again-

I'm sorry that I have a lot mistakes

Mrs Asakura Hao: when I saw Shaman King Opacho was a girl not a boy

Purple Lurker: yep.but I don't remember which story it was

Chapter 2: ice, hands and fall

"I have ticket!" Hao said and everyone look at him. "Tickets? For what?" Yoh ask.

"To do ski on ice!" he answers. "Who wants to come?"

"ME!" everyone yelled except Anna. "I don't want" she said and goes to her room.

"Anna…" whispers Yoh and goes after her. Yoh persuade Anna to go with them.

"I don't know why you're making me do this." Anna said, crossing her arms over her chest. "This is boring."

"We're not even there yet, Anna," Yoh said, smiling happily.

"I don't care. It's boring." She scowled.

"You'll see," Yoh grinned. "It'll be fun!"

"Here we are!" Hao cried out. Anna looked bored. "Can I go home?"

Yoh grabbed Anna's hand and everyone enter. "Like at home" Pilika said and smile. Horo Horo smile too, they've miss to their home. Everyone start to have fun expect Anna and Yoh.

"Now let's get moving." Anna walked ahead "Yoh let go off of me hand" she said. Yoh was on the ice, he fall and Anna too. "Sorry" Yoh said and smile. Their faces were so close. "Hey Anna! Come on!" Pilika yelled and Anna glared at her. Yoh help Anna stand up, but they fall again. "ACHO" Anna start to sneeze, she go to sit in a warm place. "You feel ok?" Yoh ask, worried. "Here drink that" he said and gives to Anna hot drink. "Thank" Anna whisper._ 'I don't know how to start'_

"Ummmm…Anna" Yoh start. "What is it Yoh?" Anna ask and look at him. "I…I…umm….I love you Anna" he said. Anna was shock. "You do?" she asks.

"I love you with all me heart" Yoh whispers. Small tears fall. "Why are you crying?" he asks. "I love you too, Yoh" Anna said and for the first time she smile. A pure smile was on Anna lips (A/n: I write that well?), and then Yoh kiss Anna.

A/n: that's all for now… how it was? Good? bad? Tell me pleaseeeee!


End file.
